The present invention relates to electronic devices that play digital media files. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and computer readable media for adjusting the playback or display of media files based on previous usage history.
Electronic devices (e.g., digital media players) that play media files (e.g., song or video files) are known. Existing devices display available files in a list such that a user can manually select a file for playback. After one file finishes playing, the existing devices will then start playing the beginning of the next file in the list.
Such existing devices are deficient for a number of reasons. For example, if a user wishes to start playing a file at a point different from the beginning (e.g., cueing), the user must manually select that point each time that the file is played. As another example of the deficiencies in existing devices, the number of available files in such electronic devices can increase to the point where it is confusing and distracting for a user to navigate a listing of available files. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods, systems and computer readable media for adjusting the playback or display of media files based on the history of previous access.